James Remar
|birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts |family = Yuka Kojima Jason Remar Lisa Remar Atsuko Remar S. Roy Remar Elizabeth Mary Remar |yearsactive = 1968-present }} William James Remar is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Detective Harry Morgan in the Showtime crime drama mystery series Dexter. Biography Remar was born on December 31, 1953, in Boston, Massachusetts, to S. Roy Remar and Elizabeth Mary Remar. Remar grew up in Newton, Massachusetts and attended multiple schools around the area, such as Newton North High School. Wanting to become an actor after seeing the movie Spartacus, Remar trained at Neighborhood Playhouse School of the Theatre and afterwards was ready to begin his career. Remar got his first on-screen role in 1978, when he was cast as Larson in the dramatic film On the Yard. Remar's first major recurring role came when he was cast as Frank Cisco in the short-lived crime-drama series Total Security. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Motive, Code Black, Gotham, State of Affairs, 2 Fast 2 Furious, Destiny, Beware the Batman, The Legend of Korra, Dexter, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Remar portrayed Tom Benton, the father of one of Paul Silvano's victims, in the Season Four episode "Demonology". Filmography *Gotham (2017) - Frank Gordon (3 episodes) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2017) - Admiral Sterling Bridges (2 episodes) *The Path (2017) - Kodiak (8 episodes) *Can't Buy My Love (2017) - Rex *The Night Watchmen (2017) - Randall *Code Black (2016-2017) - General Hugh "Hutch" Hutchens (2 episodes) *American Dad! (2016) - Film Actor (voice) *Motive (2016) - Trent McAllister *USS Indianapolis: Men of Courage (2016) - Admiral Parnell *The Dog Lover (2016) - Daniel Holloway *The Shannara Chronicles (2016) - Cephelo (7 episodes) *Decommissioned (2016) - David Marino *Papa Hemingway in Cuba (2015) - Santo Trafficante Jr. *Unnatural (2015) - Martin Nakos *The Blackcoat's Daughter (2015) - Bill *State of Affairs (2014-2015) - Syd Vaslo (9 episodes) *Lap Dance (2014) - Patrick Moore *Eden (2014) - Coach DaFoe *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Tonraq (14 episodes, voice) *Franklin & Bash (2014) - Cliff *Destiny (2014) - Executor Hideo, New Monarchy Merchant (voice) *Persecuted (2014) - John Luther *Wilfred (2013-2014) - Henry (5 episodes) *From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series (2014) - Gecko Father *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Silver Monkey (3 episodes, voice) *Grey's Anatomy (2013-2014) - Jimmy Evans *Dexter (2006-2013) - Harry Morgan (96 episodes) *Horns (2013) - Derrick Perrish *Newsreaders (2013) - Commercial Announcer (voice) *Hatfields & McCoys (2013) - Joe Hatfield *Django Unchained (2012) - Butch Pooch/Ace Speck *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011-2012) - Vilgax (5 episodes, voice) *Transformers: The Ride - 3D (2011) - Sideswipe (voice) *Pound Puppies (2011) - Sarge (voice) *All Superheroes Must Die (2011) - Rickshaw *Arena (2011) - Agent McCarty *Young Justice (2011) - Joar Mahkent/Icicle Sr./Additional Voices (voice) *Setup (2011) - William Long *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Sideswipe (voice) *X-Men: First Class (2011) - US General *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) - Elliott Connor *The FP (2011) - Narrator (voice) *Killzone 3 (2011) - Captain Jason Narville (voice) *Human Target (2011) - Warden Cole *Private Practice (2010) - Dr. Gibson *RED (2010) - Gabriel Singer *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2010) - Two-Face (2 episodes, voice) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - The Videogame (2010) - Two-Face (voice) *Gun (2010) - Detective Rogers *The Vampire Diaries (2010) - Giuseppe Salvatore (2 episodes) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2009-2010) - Vilgax/Additional Voices (7 episodes, voice) *Flashforward (2010) - James Ermine *Numb3rs (2010) - Randall Priest *The Christmas Hope (2009) - Mark Addison *Endless Bummer (2009) - Sam Kramer *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2009) - Walter "The Cat Burglar" Hardy (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Demonology" (2009) TV episode - Tom Benton *The Unit (2009) - Reece *2B (2009) - Tom Mortlake *The Unborn (2009) - Gordon Beldon *Pineapple Express (2008) - General Bratt *Eli Stone (2008) - Salinsky *The Batman (2006-2008) - Black Mask (3 episodes, voice) *Jericho (2006-2008) - Jonah Prowse (6 episodes) *Sharpshooter (2007) - Dillon *Ratatouille (2007) - Larousse (voice) *Thief (2006) - Agent Patterson *CSI: Miami (2006) - Captain Quentin Taylor *Justice League Unlimited (2005-2006) - Hawkman/Carter Hall/Addition voices (2 episodes, voice) *The Warriors (2005) - Ajax (voice) *North Shore (2004-2005) - Vincent Colville (21 episodes) *Battlestar Galactica (2005) - Meier *Blade: Trinity (2004) - Ray Cumberland *The Grid (2004) - Hudson 'Hud' Benoit (6 episodes) *Meltdown (2004) - Colonel Boggs *Ike: Countdown to D-Day (2004) - Gen. Omar Bradley *The Survivors Club (2004) - Roan Griffin *The Girl Next Door (2004) - Hugo Posh *Sex and the City (2001-2004) - Richard Wright (12 episodes) *Without a Trace (2003) - Lucas Vohland *Duplex (2003) - Chick *Peacemakers (2003) - Cole Hawkins *2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) - Agent Markham *Betrayal (2003) - Alex Tyler *Fear X (2003) - Peter *Down with the Joneses (2003) - Vic *Third Watch (2002) - Det. Madjanski (4 episodes) *The Twilight Zone (2002) - Alois Hitler *Dying on the Edge (2001) - Jackie James *The X-Files (2001) - Josef Kobold *Justice League (2001) - Lead Manhunter (2 episodes, voice) *Strong Medicine (2001) - Guy Falls *The Huntress (2000-2001) - Tiny Bellows (29 episodes) *Guardian (2001) - Detective Carpenter *7th Heaven (2001) - James Carver (2 episodes) *Nash Bridges (2001) - Mark Lee Page *Double Frame (2000) - Det. Tim Follett *Hellraiser: Inferno (2000) - Dr. Paul Gregory *Guilty as Charged (2000) - Lt. Col. Strauss *What Lies Beneath (2000) - Warren Feur *18 Wheels of Justice (2000) - Mitch Davis *Blowback (2000) - John Matthew Whitman *Rites of Passage (1999) - Frank Dabbo *D.R.E.A.M. Team (1999) - Shawn Murphy *Walker, Texas Ranger (1999) - Keith Bolt *Psycho (1998) - Patrolman *Inferno (1998) - Dr. Coleman West *Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) - Rayden *Born Bad (1997) - Sheriff Larabee *Total Security (1997) - Frank Cisco (13 episodes) *Cutty Whitman (1996) - Cutty Whitman *Robo Warriors (1996) - Ray Gibson *The Phantom (1996) - Quill *The Quest (1996) - Maxie Devine *One Good Turn (1996) - Simon Jury *Wild Bill (1995) - Donnie Lonigan *Judge Dredd (1995) - Block Warlord (uncredited) *Across the Moon (1995) - Rattlesnake Jim *Boys on the Side (1995) - Alex *The Surgeon (1995) - Dr. Benjamin Hendricks *Miracle on 34th Street (1994) - Jack Duff *Renaissance Man (1994) - Captain Tom Murdoch *Confessions of a Hitman (1994) - Bruno Serrano *Fatal Instinct (1993) - Max Shady *Blink (1993) - Thomas Ridgely *The Tigress (1992) - Andrei *Indecency (1992) - Mick Clarkson *Strangers (1992) - Bernard (segment "The Last Game") *Brotherhood of the Gun (1991) - Frank Weir *Tales from the Crypt (1991) - Red Buckley *Wedlock (1991) - Sam *White Fang (1991) - Beauty *Session Man (1991) - McQueen *Night Visions (1990) - Sergeant Thomas Mackey *Fatal Charm (1990) - Louis *Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990) - Preston (segment "Lover's Vow") *Kojak: None So Blind (1990) - Wolfgang Reiger *Desperado: The Outlaw Wars (1989) - John Sikes *Drugstore Cowboy (1989) - Gentry *Silence Like Glass (1989) - Charly *The Dream Team (1989) - Gianelli *Rent-a-Cop (1987) - Dancer *Crime Story (1987) - Smilin' Jack *Deadly Nightmares (1987) - Ron *The Equalizer (1987) - Tremayne *Quiet Cool (1986) - Joe Dylanne *Band of the Hand (1986) - Nestor *The Clan of the Cave Bear (1986) - Creb *Miami Vice (1985) - Robbie Cann *The Cotton Club (1984) - Dutch Schultz *The Mystic Warrior (1984) - Pesla *48 Hrs. (1982) - Ganz *Partners (1982) - Edward K. Petersen *Hill Street Blues (1981) - Cooper *Windwalker (1980) - Young Windwalker *The Long Riders (1980) - Sam Starr *Cruising (1980) - Gregory *Blond Poison (1979) - Unknown Character *The Warriors (1979) - Ajax *On the Yard (1978) - Larson 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors